Superman and the Ever-So-Boring Brit!
by HatsuneMiku103
Summary: The blonde man shook his head and slowly walked after the American with his hands shoved in his dark-as-night jacket. As soon as he reached the house next door, he realized Alfred wasn't there. The next house? No luck. Three houses down? Nope, no sign of the over sized child dressed as superman. Rated T for slight language and a make out time :3


"If I had a dollar for every stupid idea.." Arthur murmured as he looked back at the honey blonde. His blue eyes shone magnificently in the dimness of the . Alfred was striking a "Super Heroic" pose in his Superman outfit. Unfortunately , it's Halloween and America wanted to go trick-or-treating with England so bad that he had begged on his hands and knees. Arthur obliged with a huge blush growing on his cheeks.

"British Dude! Where's your costume?" The younger nation asked in an ever-so-loud manner. The older man sighed. "Halloween is bullocks. I would never dress up for such a foppish.." The man was interrupted. "Ah I get it! Your dressed up as a yourself because those eyebrows make up a costume, right? HAHA!" The English man face palmed and snapped at the the other man. "Oh bulk up you git!" Alfred just gigged and started to skip down the road, his cape flapping wildly behind him.

Arthur had enjoyed Halloween once, a very long time ago. Way before the Revolutionary War. America was just a young boy then, and he always dressed as, oddly, a bunny. A fluffy pink bunny with long ears and the best smile. Smile, Oh Alfred had the best smiles. Arthur would always dress as the most realistic Pirate on the block because, well, it was authentic. Baby Alfred would always get two whole pillow cases full of candy. (Yes, they used pillowcases!)

The blonde man shook his head and slowly walked after the American with his hands shoved in his dark-as-night jacket. As soon as he reached the house next door, he realized Alfred wasn't there. The next house? No luck. Three houses down? Nope, no sign of the over sized child dressed as superman. Where cloud he have gone? Arthur started to panic. What if he was abducted? What if he fell off a cliff? Could he have possibly decided to rob a candy store or one of the various McDonald's located around town? Why the bloody heck did he care?

He cared about America.

His eyes started to water as he ran down the road. "America!" he screamed. "America! America! America!" He closed his eyes. "Alfred F. Jones!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs, alarming some of the trick-or-treating nosy kids.

He turned around slowly, hoping to see the hyper nation standing behind him. Arthur's breath caught in his throat. No one was there. His calls hadn't been answered.

"W-What a nice h-hero.." Arthur choked out, his words dripping with sarcasm. "If he's dead I'll..." The man froze. 'Then I'll die too.' He thought to himself. Flash backs starting rushing at him like a wave. All Flashbacks of his dear America

'Mr. Britain sir, are you O.K?'

"N-No love, not at all..."

I love your food Mr. Britain!

"And I-..."

I'm declaring independence from you, Arthur!

"Please don't l-leave me..."

Iggy-desu! You're so bor-ing!

"B-But I love you Alfred!"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He loved that stupid, fat, hyper American. Not as a colony or little brother, but as a lover.

"Yeah.. That's right America. I love you. You can come out of hiding now!" The Briton screamed at no one in particular. Arthur just sighed as he continued looking for the man.

So far, he had no luck. He had checked bushed, the trees, the houses and even the bloody McDonald's But no Alfred was there, surprisingly. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Ah 'ello Angleterre!"

"Francis, Have you seen Alfred?"

"No I don't believe I 'ave. Why do you ask, Mon ami?"

"I can't find that wanker! Oh and I am defiantly not your friend."

"Mon cher! Why don't 'ou come over then?"

"No No I gotta find him.. Maybe later though.."

"Ok cher! au revoir!"

Arthur grunted. He hated that Frog 100%. Public enemy no. 1. He slipped his small phone into his pocket and continued on his search mission.

Alfred stood in the bushes watching Arthur talk on the phone with Francis. So he didn't love him after all America shook his head. Of course the Brit would never love an idiot like him. He glanced down at his wrist and bit his lip as anger and sadness began to rise in his throat like bile. He swallowed it down and slipped out of the bushes, trying to keep his cool, although he was already dead inside.

"Oh hey Artie! Did you call for a hero?!" Arthur looked up and saw the smiling Alfred standing in front of him. The Brit wanted to jump into his arms and cry., kiss him with joy that he was there, or even pound on his chest with anger

Hw wiped his wet and puffy eyes quickly, hiding his face from the other man. "Y-You hit! Don't run off ike that!" Alfred sighed and shoved two buckets to the other. "I got enough candy, let's go." The taller nation started to walk down the road at a fairly fast pace.

England stood there puzzled. Why was he so pissed off? The Brit slowly began to walk after the American, still wondering what was wrong. Did he see him crying? Was he mad he got onto him? Arthur then quickly ran towards Alfred.

America quietly opened the door to his two story house. How stupid could he be? England would never like him. For years, decades, centuries he's tried, but no. He probably already sleeps with France.

The honey blonde slowly moped to the kitchen and grabbed a knife out of the kitchen drawer. Oh the many things a knife could do. Instead of being stupid and cutting himself, he grabbed a large cake out of the fridge. It was a triple stacked vanilla cake with cream cheese icing. England's very favorite. On the cake it said heart felt words meant for Arthur. He rose the knife above his head and just as he was about to stab the cake…

"Alfred!"

The man stopped mid-swing and stared at the man that barged through his door. "Arthur…" He dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor with a "Cling!". Alfred ran upstairs to his room and locked himself in.

Arthur quickly walked over to the cake and examined it. His eyes were littered with sadness as he read the writing on the cake.

"_Arthur, I love you_

_Now and Forever _

_~Alfie"_

Keeping his cool, he walked up the stairs to Alfred's room, carefully knocking on the door.

"Go away!" Alfred screeched loudly. "G-Go to your Frenchman or something! For so long I've tried but you don't-"

"I love you." Arthur said to the heartbroken msn through the door. He soon heard footsteps and the almost silent "click" of the door unlocking. The Briton smiled faintly and slowly came into the mess Alfred called a "room". Arthur carefully sat on the bed, trying to avoid clothes or any sharp things that wanted up his arse. The American man sat beside him with a frown on his face.

"Amer- Alfred. I don't like that Froggy Bastard nor have I ever…" He blushed a red color. "Loved anyone but you…" The comment made the usually hyper nation perk up which meant he started blabbering.

"Artie, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Your green eyes shone like emeralds in my dark, lonely world. I was all alone in the New World until you came and saved me from all the fighting nations. You treated me with such kindness and respect, I knew then I had fallen head over heels in love with you. I declared independence because of one reason," Alfred cupped Arthur's cheek in his hand. "So you would see me as a lover, and not your baby brother. Not to hurt you, I would never hurt you." England had tears gradually rolling down his flushed cheeks, while America just wiped them away gingerly. Alfred then started to giggle, much to Arthur's surprise.

"W-Why are you laughing at such a serious moment, love?" Alfred blushed slightly at the use of "love". "I can't help but remember the first time you called me Alfred! It rolls off your tongue so well Artie." Arthur frowned.

"If we're going to be in a relationship, could you please seize calling me bloody Artie?!" The British man asked with a smile playing on his lips. Relationship? That work made Alfred smile lightly also, but it soon turned into a cheeky grin. "Hell to da no, love!"

"Are you mocking me wanker?!"

"Hahahaha! Never!"

The two men wrestled downstairs until they were both in a fit of laughter, and both on top of each other. Their noses brushed together ever so slightly, as they both leaned forward, catching each other's mouths in a shy kiss.

The kiss soon turned more heated as Alfred licked his partners lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly allowed by the equally wanting Brit. Thin, pale arms wrapped tightly around Alfred's neck and slender legs rapped around his waist. The American rested his hands on the small of Arthur's back and carefully cared him to the couch.

Alfred continued to search every single square inch of his boyfriend's mouth, enjoying the taste of tea and scones for once in his life. Arthur also enjoyed the sweet taste of cola and the sharpness of fries. What a perfect mix.

The two men broke the kiss, gasping for air. Arthur snuggled his face into Alfred's neck.

"I really do truly love you." Arthur murmured. "I finally understand now. I love you Alfred." No response came from the American, his weight fully squashing England. The Brit carefully moved his head and saw the man was asleep.

With a smile plastered on his face, Arthur carefully removed Alfred's glasses and quietly set them to the side. Sliding out from under the bigger male, England slid crept into the kitchen and went straight to the cake. He looked through the cabinets until he found the red icing. With precise skill and technique, Arthur wrote words right under the ones Alfred had written. They simply said this:

"_And I love you too Alfred_

_Let's be together Forever."_

_FIN….._land


End file.
